


iT's YoU

by Arabella_McGrath



Series: 1D Infinity Timeline [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 days challenge, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Ziam - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Trinta dias pode ser um tempo bastante pequeno para alguns. Mas para Zayn e Liam era tudo que precisavam para expressar seu amor um pelo outro.





	iT's YoU

O show tinha acabado há alguns segundos e os quatro estavam saindo do palco naquela instante. Liam esteve animado o show inteiro, ansioso para finalmente encontrar seu amor.

Já no backstage, Niall estava mostrando alguma coisa a Harry no celular.

— Hey, mate — chamou Louis depois de beber água —, finalmente vai se encontrar com aquele traidor, huh?

Liam suspirou e simplesmente respondeu: — Deixa disso, Louis. Nós cinco somos amigos. Você é amigo dele. Eu sou amigo dele.

— Bem, eu não tenho esse tipo de "amizade" com o Zayn, só com o Harry — disse Louis quando foi até Harry e mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha.

— Parem com isso, eu não tenho ninguém — retrucou Niall irritado e Harry estava prestes a abraçá-lo quando Louis puxou-o para si. — Ciumento como sempre — sussurrou.

Liam deu uma risada com os amigos e resolveu se arrumar rapidamente.

Quando terminou só encontrou Niall. Deu um abraço no amigo e perguntou onde os outros dois estavam, mas o loiro deu uma piscadinha indicando que... era óbvio, eles estavam fazendo uma coisa que era melhor não ver.

Após despedir-se do amigo, saiu do estádio onde tinham feito o show para entrar no carro que o esperava. Acabou adormecendo no lugar do carona mesmo.

Uma ou duas horas depois Liam acordou, só que sua cabeça estava repousada em algo mais confortável e fofo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com o amor da sua vida: Zayn Malik.

Imediatamente ambos esboçaram um sorriso por finalmente estarem na companhia um do outro. Liam deu um beijo rápido na boca de seu namorado e se endireitou, sentando-se no sofá e, por fim, colocando Zayn em seu colo.

— Então, você que me trouxe até o seu apartamento ou outra pessoa?

— Foi o motorista mesmo, você é pesado demais para mim — respondeu Zayn num tom de brincadeira e Liam riu.

— Senti sua falta — o Payne disse finalmente.

— Eu também.

Liam pôs a mão na coxa de Zayn e este enroscou sua mão com a dele. Ambos tinham sorrisos no rosto.

— Deveríamos colocar Strong para combinar com todo esse clima — comentou Zayn.

Strong era uma música de uma boa época, na verdade. Não tinha sido nenhum dos dois que tinha composto, mas sim Louis e mais alguns caras. Porém, o Tomlinson amava Harry e sabia do amor que Liam e Zayn tinham, então boa parte da inspiração veio daí.

Zayn sorriu com a lembrança dos cinco cantando juntos essa música nos palcos.

— My hands, your hands, tight up like two ships... — Liam começou a cantar e Zayn deu uma pequena risada enquanto segurava ainda mais fortemente a mão do namorado.


End file.
